Part 1-A Ring of Love
by jkkitty1
Summary: Napoleon is now retired from the Field in Waverly job, and he wishes to keep the promise he made to Josephina years ago. (Part 1 of 4) A special thanks to yelizaveta52 who offer her suggestions, time and talent to beta this for me.


A Ring of love

"Napoleon will you please sit down and help finish this agenda. The Section 2 meeting will start in an hour and your new CEA will not be happy if this is not done." Illya demanded.

Napoleon dropped into Waverly's, no his seat, yet did nothing about the papers in front of him.

"Are you going to help out here?"

When no answer came from the new Section 1 Number 1 he continued, "Sometimes I think you demanded this job be co-chaired so that you would have someone to do all the paperwork."

"I'm sorry. Where do I need to start?" Napoleon asked looking over the pile of files in front of him without any clear desire to begin.

"What is it?" Illya sighed knowing nothing would be done until he helped his partner figure out how to handle whatever was concerning him.

"It's been two months since we retired and nothing."

"Could you please be more specific?"

"Jo said when I retired she would and we'd get married, but she is still going into the field."

"Have you asked her to retire or better yet to marry you?"

"Well we've talked about it for years now."

"Napoleon, you are an expert on women yet even I can see you are missing the point. Women like to be asked officially."

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Napoleon grabbed the phone, "Tell Miss Kuryakin to report to my office now Sarah."

Before he could hang up, Illya grabbed the phone. "Hold up on that order Sarah. Mr. Solo will get back to you in a minute."

"Why did you do that?"

The dismayed look on Illya's face said it all.

"Not too romantic was it?"

"If I were Jo and called into your office for this, I would tell you off. We both know she has an idea of how things should be done and not done. You are a romantic at heart, follow that heart." Illya suggested.

"Sarah," Napoleon once again picked up the phone, "Could you locate Miss Kuryakin for me. I'd like to speak to her."

A few minutes later, the phone rang. "You are looking for me?" Jo's voice seemed rushed.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight for dinner and dancing at the Mask Club?" He asked putting it on speaker phone while he signed some of the reports on his desk.

"What's the occasion?" Jo asked.

"Do I need a reason to take my best girl out for the night?" Napoleon agreed with Illya. This was not the place to discuss the situation.

"But the Mask Club, something must be up." She said while papers could be heard in the background and mumbling coming from her.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, and will I be happy or unhappy with it."

"Jo, just agree to do it so he gets this paper work done," Illya yelled out frustrated.

"I'll pick you up at seven if it's okay," Napoleon gave Illya a look that said his help wasn't needed.

"At seven then," Jo hung up swearing in Russian as papers went flying.

"Well partner, looks like this is it." Napoleon said so seriously that Illya had to laugh.

"Napoleon, it sounds like you are going to your funeral not engagement."

"What if she has changed her mind or doesn't want to give up the field yet?"

"My friend, you never have second guessed yourself before why do it now? Help me finish up these reports and get the meeting over with. Then go home, get ready and meet your future as you have your past, with confidence. You love one another."

"Hurry up, we need to get to that Second Two meeting," Napoleon grabbed some files.

Smiling Illya returned to the ones in front of him.

"Well, what did he say?" April asked as Jo hung up. They had been discussing the new computer program Jo was going to present at the meeting. It would organize the information on their enemies better so agents could retrieve it easier. However, she still felt things could be better and flipping through the papers mumbling about what could still be changed.

"He wants to take me to the Mask Club." She said frowning at the papers in front of her.

"Do you think this is it?" April could tell she only had half of Jo's attention.

Jo stopped what she was doing, and shook her head. "It better be, or I will have to ask him. I cannot believe it took him this long. I was beginning to think he changed his mind."

Suddenly her eyes shot up. "You do not think he has, do you?"

"Josephine Kuryakin. He has given up with his extra nighttime activities for you for how long now. Come on, that man loves you. So what are you going to wear?"

Jo thought about it, the grin turning into a smile. "I have just the perfect outfit. If you do not mind after the Second Two meeting, I would like to go home."

"I'll miss you in the field, but can't wait for this wedding. The great Napoleon Solo saying he loves you in front of everyone finally." April said hugging Jo. "Let's go to this meeting and get you out of here." Picking up her files, April, the new CEA, led the way.

Jo opened the door to Napoleon's knock to see him in that perfectly fitted tux that always made her heart melt. He might be forty but his body still retained its appeal and youthful look. A small amount of silver highlighting the tips of his hair made him more appealing.

"Mr. Solo," she said smiling at him. "You still take a lady's breath away. I do believe I will be the envy of every woman at the club tonight."

My god, I thought she was beautiful when I met her, but now she's nothing less than gorgeous, Napoleon thought. She was dressed in a body tight black long dress from neck to feet that emphasized each curve of her body. He knew she was carrying a gun and knife but couldn't see where they could possibly be hidden. Her hair was piled on her head with onyx jewels throughout. A simple onyx necklace, bracelet, and earrings highlighted the outfit. On her hand she wore only one ring, the one he gave her years ago with his promise of love.

At the restaurant, they were eating when Napoleon began to talking.

"I know we've talked about our relationship before. We were both honor bound by our commitment to UNCLE which we held true to and allowed it to take precedent over our personal lives. Now that part of our life is over. I once gave you a symbol of my promise of love years ago. That promise of hope and dreams that we didn't believe were attainable has come true as we're both still alive."

Napoleon stood up and dropped to his knee causing his Section Three guards to leap up and begin to rush forward. He waved them off wishing for those days when no one noticed when he was hurt or in trouble.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked shooting a worried eye at the security guards.

Taking her hand, Napoleon kissed it. "Josephina Kuryakin are you willing to give up all the running around and getting shot at to be my wife?"

She laughed. "Now that is a novel proposal if I ever heard one."

"Well I am a novel man. I don't want to hurry you but this is my bad knee and I'd like an answer so I can get off it."

"I told you years ago that I would marry you as soon as I could. I am more than willing to give up being tortured, shot, and drugged to be your wife."

He gently removed the promise ring she had worn for years replacing it with another ring. She had often said how she didn't want the normal type of engagement ring and Napoleon knew how much she loved the one he had given her when they made their promise to each other.

Jo looked at the ring he was placing on her finger. It was so similar to the one she had worn for years. It was an onyx signet ring signet ring set in gold. The stone sat about 1 cm high surrounded by a gold bezel sprinkled with diamond dust. The golden Chinese's symbol that was on the original one was changed to the word 'one' in the center of the onyx. However, instead of the two diamond chips accented the sides of the original ring, the gold looked like it should fit into something else.

Moving a little slower than in the past, he stood pulling her up into his arms, and swung her around. "We made it to retirement and when we get married there's another part to the ring." Napoleon showed her a second band that had a space in the center able to connect to the engagement ring. The band was surrounded in small diamonds.

Placing the box with the wedding part of the ring back into his pocket, Napoleon nodded to the conductor as he led Jo to the dance floor. As they arrived at the center of it, the music changed. _You Made Me So Very Happy_ by Blood, Sweat & Tears began to play as he took her in his arms and began to dance.

"Why this song?" Jo asked looking up as the music started.

"It's what you mean to me." He kissed her softly and soon they were spinning around the floor. Even as the music increased in tempo, they held each other tight not seeing or hearing the others around them.

In a world of their own, they danced to their own music until a loud pop cause Napoleon to push Jo behind him. Looking around they noticed Illya, Mark, April, and Gloria along with others looking sheepishly as the champagne bubbled over the bottle.

"Illya!" Napoleon growled as the couple began to walk toward the table, but quickly began laughing. These were their friends here to help celebrate what had been coming for years.

They had survived and given their whole to UNCLE even willing to give their lives if needed. Neither was foolish enough to believe that they were completely safe, but that was the chance they were willing to take now that they were free to live a life together. UNCLE would still be a major part of their life but together they would take what came in this new beginning.


End file.
